Just Wondering
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: Because Lavi always wonders about things and always wants answers. KandaxLenalee First Fanfic. Please R&R! All flames will be changed into cookies for nicer reviewers.
1. Chapter 1

OMGOMGOMG! I never thought I would ever _actually_ write a fanfiction! I'm so excited! Since this is my first fanfiction please be gentle everyone! (**NO flames!!!!**) D. Gray-man is now my new obsession so I might write another one if this one goes good.

Key:

"_thoughts"_

"speaking"

**Disclaimer:** If I owned D. Gray-man this might be happening and not on wouldn't it?

-----------+------------------+-----------------+--------------------+

**Just Wondering: Chapter 1**

Lavi stretched and yawned as he walked into the dining room hoping to find some sort of entertainment. He sighed remembering the dull finders he was stuck with on the mission that he had just come back from. _"Komui you're too mean!" _(Komui at the time=sneezing)

He snapped out of his misery and evil thoughts of Komui when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around completely and found the owner of the voice. "Hey Lenalee! Long time no see!" He grinned at her as he watched her run across the dining room to great him.

When Lenalee caught up to him she was somewhat out of breath. _"I never knew the dining room was so big!" _She thought was she caught her breath. She quickly looked up at Lavi, remembering that he was there. "When did you get back?", she asked still a little out of breath.

Lavi stood there ginning at her panting form. "Two hours ago." he replied. "And when I got back no one was there to say 'Welcome home!' to me! I feel so.... empty and unwanted!" he said a little too dramatically, hoping to get some sort of reaction from Lenalee.

She giggled at Lavi's usual........ Laviness. "I'm sorry, I got a little caught up attending to something."

"What **possibly** could have been more important then me?" Lavi asked still in his dramatic mode. Lenalee blushed slightly and Lavi took note of it and it even perked his interest.

Lenalee shifted her weight from one leg to another. "Well you had an easy mission and came back completely untouched whereas Kanda came back with a huge cut so I was kind of............" Lavi smirked at her unusual nervous and shyness. "I kind of was bandaging up Kanda so I guess I missed you when you came back" she said laughing nervously

Lenalee blushed half in embarrassment and half in anger due to she herself not knowing why she was embarrassed. _"I've bandaged up Kanda before and not had a care in the world about it! Why is it now that I feel so flustered?........ Maybe I'm coming down with something."_

Lavi noticed Lenalee thinking hard about something. He smiled to himself. _" Of course she blushes over Kanda."_

-------------+------------------+-----------------+---------------------+

Later, Lenalee offered that Lavi eat a meal with her and Kanda just like when they were little and he gladly accepted.

"Where's Allen?" Lavi asked out of the blue. Kanda made his usual 'che' at Allen's name. _"Well then!"_ Lavi thought as he turned to Lenalee hoping for a _good_ answer. Lenalee tapped tapped her chin with her index finger in thought. "Oh now I remember!" she said loudly as she looked over at Lavi "Yesterday he was sent to Russia for a mission. Why?" "No reason." _"Dang! There goes my entertainment!"_ Lavi thought angrily. _"Well at least I have a back up plan!"_

"What about Krory?" Lavi asked hopeful. "He left with Allen." Leanlee replied quickly. _"Okay then what about....." _"Miranda? Marie? What about them?" "They both left for Romania." Lavi's eye twitched with irritation. He sighed and slumped in his chair in defeat.

"_Why does the world hate me?" "Well I guess there's only one thing to do"_ Lavi glanced at Kanda and saw Kanda sneak a glance at Lenalee then go back to his soba.. He grinned to himself. _"Let's tick off Kanda!"_

Lately, Lavi had been noticing Kanda take sneak glances at Lenalee. He had even noticed one time when Lenalee had called out their names and walked towards them, smiling beautifully, in a hallway Lavi had seen the faintest tint of pink on Kanda's cheeks. Was a certain Mugen-wielding swordsman falling for a certain Dark Boots-wearing girl? Only one way to find out.

It was then that Lavi wondered if his theory was true. He was going to try it out. Perhaps even help help out one of his **dear** friends! And maybe a bit (just a little) for entertainment.

---------------+----------------+--------------------+------------------+

So what do you think!?!?!? Sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes!!! Should I keep this going or just drop it?

Please review!!!!!! and NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism is good though.

This will be a Kanda x Lenalee fic so no complaining about the pairing!!! ( I really can't choose among Kanda, Lavi, or Allen for her!!!!)

Until next chapter! (hopefully)


	2. Chapter 2

WHOOOO!!! I actually got reviews!!!!! isn't that amazing!?!?!?!

I thought I would really just drop this story so I'm glad I got my motivation back!

This one's for you my fabulous reviewers!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **The room I'm in isn't even mine!!!

So let's begin!

---------+--------------+-------------+-------------------+

_It was then that Lavi wondered if his theory was true. He was going to try it out. Perhaps even help help out one of his **dear** friends! And maybe a bit (just a little) for entertainment. _

---------+--------------+-------------+-------------------+

**Just Wondering:Chapter 2**

Lavi smirked as he reviewed all the plans that he had just come up with in his head. This was going to be good....

"Hey Lenalee." Lavi called to her as he looked over at her. "Hm?" Lenalee said since that was the only sound she could make with her mouth full. "Can you pass me the salt?"

Before she could even respond she felt something press against her arm. She turned her head and was instantly shocked at what she saw.

**Lavi's face was only centimeters away from hers!**

He smiled seductively at her, "Never mind, I'll just get it myself." Lenalee's face lit up like a red Christmas tree. Not only was Lavi so close she could feel his body heat and was practically hugging her, his face was so close she could feel his breath on her face! Lenalee sat there paralyzed with embarrassment.

Lavi inwardly smirked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kanda stiffen as he leaned over to 'get the salt'. Lavi stayed in that position for about another 30 seconds, half in fear that Lenalee would get angry for being so close for so long and half in fear that Kanda would kill him later, of course when Lenalee wasn't around. Kanda was never really angry when Lenalee was around.

One minute after the whole 'get the salt' plan Lenalee was still beat red and could hardly hold her utensils, and Lavi could pretty much feel the sting of Kanda's death glare on him. _"He is so close to cracking"_ Lavi searched his mind for one more good plan to get Kanda to crack. Finally, a light bulb went on.

"Hey Lenalee." Lavi said in a somewhat mischievous tone. "Y-yea." came her stuttered response. "I think you got some rice on your cheek" Lenalee brought her hand up to her face to wipe the said rice away. In one quick movement Lavi caught Lenalee's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. He slowly moved his face near hers and, almost slowly, he licked the rice away.

Lenalee instantly shot up from her seat and rushed out of the cafeteria, her, now shoulder-length hair, covering her face.

"_She's so easy to embarrass." _Lavi thought half guilty and half in amusement as he watched Lenalee rush out of the cafeteria. Before Lavi could even turn back to the table, Kanda had practically jumped over the whole table and had Lavi down on the ground. Lavi saw in his eyes pure anger and jealousy.

Some brave (and strong) finders were able to pry Kanda off Lavi before he was actually able to hurt him. Kanda scoffed and stalked out of the cafeteria. _"Jealous much!" _Lavi thought as he brushed off his clothes. He walked out of the room and watched Kanda walk angrily down the hallway.... in the same direction as Lenalee.

"_I guess this is where it _really_ begins."_ Lavi thought as an amused smirk crept onto his face.

---------+--------------+-------------+-------------------+

Ahhh! I'm so mean! I left a (sorta) cliffhanger!

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update!!! * does deep bow to readers* I caught a bad case of Writer's Block!!!! I didn't know what Lavi could do!!!!! Yea this chapter did kinda come out LenaleexLavi, I know...... But I kind of like that couple! (same with LenaleexKanda and LenaleexAllen)

I mean, am I the only one that thinks that throughout the anime and manga it seems like Lavi likes Lenalee!!!! (please tell me I'm not the only one who sees that)

Well I'm trying to think of what to do next chapter.... This story was originally going to be like 3 chapters but I think I'll make it like 4 or 5...... I'll try to update as soon as possible so **JUST REVIEW!!! **THEY KEEP ME GOING!

(reviews are like my crack) lol jk


	3. Chapter 3

AHHH! REVEIWS!!! * cries happily in a corner* After seeing my reviews I got so much confidence and motivation to keep on writing!

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MY REVEIWERS!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Seriously?

"_I guess this is where it _really _begins."_ Lavi thought as an amused smirk crept onto his face.

----------+--------------+-------------+------------+---------

**Just Wondering: Chapter 3**

It took a while for Kanda to actually calm down...... or as calm as he can get.

He stopped in his tracks and looked around. _"Where am I?"_ Kanda looked around for some kind of clue. It seemed like all that calming down got him lost in the Order. He stopped again, recalling what Lavi did in the cafeteria. Here we go again.....

**(Please wait a moment...) **

Kanda had finally calmed down (again) and knew where he was too. He was near the mediation room. He walked in hoping to actually do something productive. He looked up and saw a certain exorcist sitting on the floor obviously having trouble concentrating.

Kanda cracked a smirk at her 'concentrated' face. He walked up to her and practically stood over her.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "You're too tense."

Lenalee almost fell over in surprise. She looked up and blushed at Kanda's smirking face. "Wha-What are you d-doing here?" She asked while trying to regain her composure... and failing quite miserably.

Kanda merely sat right next to her and took his meditation position. "Is there a reason why I can't be here?" He asked back as he closed his eyes.

"W-Well n-no..." Lenalee started but then stopped when she realized that Kanda was staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably in his gaze. "_Why is he staring at me!?!?!"_ she screamed in her head. It's not that she didn't like it, it was just unexpected, coming from Kanda.

"Er....." She started hoping that Kanda might take the bait and stop staring or say something.

Plan = Failure....... He kept his eyes locked on her. She looked directly in his eyes and couldn't stop....

---------+--------------+-------------+------------+---------

Lavi sat there waiting, waiting for something good to actually happen!!

He was able to sneak into the meditation room when Kanda surprised Lenalee. He was hiding behind a column and was watching the whole scene unfold before him.

"_Oh man!! When I want entertainment I certainly get it!!!"_ He thought with a grin..... Wait, was that _Kanda_ _leaning in_!?!?!?! _"I think this wins me the 'matchmaker from heaven' and the 'best friend ever' awards!!!!" _Lavi thought with a chuckle.

He stood up and crept away from the scene successfully.

As he walked down the hallways of the Black Order he realized that his wonder was now confirmed.

---------+--------------+-------------+------------+---------

Before he even knew it Kanda was leaning towards Lenalee. His body had a mind of its own and he put each of his on one of Lenalee's, pinning her to her spot. He was so close he cloud feel her breath on his face.

"U-uh...." Lenalee was in a state of utter confusion and embarrassment as she felt her face grow hotter as Kanda's face drew closer. "Kan-"

"Close your eyes." She was cut off by Kanda's command. Obediently, she closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers.

Her mind went blank. His lips were surprisingly soft, and the kiss was gentle and careful as if he was afraid he was going to break her if he was any rougher.

When he kissed her, he had never felt the way he did. He felt accomplished. After all the fights and battles he had won, he had never felt this satisfied before. He was slow as he wanted to treasure this feeling.

It was a simple kiss, nothing too fancy, but it was enough for them. When they parted they weren't out of breath at all. They just sat there, foreheads pressing against each other and their eyes still closed.

"How you tasted..." Kanda stated, almost a whisper.

"Huh?" Lenalee asked as she opened her eyes.

Kanda then opened his eyes and smirked.

"I was just wondering." he stated before capturing her lips again. But this time he was going to have a little bit more fun.

---------+--------------+-------------+------------+---------

So there you have it!!!!! Hope you liked it! This was my first time writing about a kiss so I hope I didn't completely suck at it!

Wow I never thought I'd finish this!!!!! I got some serious writer's block! But I finally decided to finish this when I was home sick one day...

Daaang!! I finished my first fanfiction! Whelp, I'm_ really_ hoping to get some reviews for this but please....... be gentle! I _am_ still a noob at this......

Until my next fanfiction! (which I have no idea what it will be about)


End file.
